An Icy Heart Melted
by Sesshy-is-kewl
Summary: COMPLETED!Yay.I finished this story!I like it.I hope you did!
1. Chapter2

Authors note:This story takes place eight years in the future.Rin has been following Sesshoumaru ever since she met him when she was seven.Now she is fifteen.Sesshoumaru killed Kagome after she captured Rin claiming she was  
'protecting'her.  
italics mean thinking  
  
Sesshoumaru,having once been called cold hearted,had changed for the better.Ever since he met Rin,eight years ago,the ice in his heart had been melted.Over the years,he had watched her grow and mature from a cute little girl to a beautiful young woman.Sesshoumaru had grown to have strong feelings towards her and she felt the same about him.Rin had witnessed him fight with Inuyasha,and she saw him murder Kagome.And here the story begins to un fold...  
  
***Sesshoumaru's P.O.V*** I glanced over at Rin and saw her smiling as we walked through the forest.Twigs snapped beneath out feet as we walked in silence.The wind blew softly and my hair streamed behind me.Her raven colored hair was tied in a loose pony tail.I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds.It looks like it will rain.I looked ahead of me again and sighed softly.Rin then broke the silence "Lord Sesshoumaru?"She always called me that.I stopped walking and looked at her "Yes?"She bit her lip then shook her head "Never mind"I nodded and felt something wet hit my cheek.I looked up and the rain fell harder.I started to walk faster,not wanting to get soaked in water.Rin had to jog to keep up with me so I slowed my pace.When we reached camp,our fire had been put out.I sighed and quickly pitched a tent.I pulled some dry wood out from under a tree and lit it.I gently blew on the small flame and kindled it with small twigs and pine needles.The flame grew and I motioned to Rin to come and warm up.She shook her head though I saw her shivering."Rin come over and warm up.I can tell you're cold and if you stay out in the rain you'll get sick"I told her."It's okay Lord Sesshoumaru.I'm fine."She said calmly.I was getting annoyed "Rin.I'm not asking you to come over.I'm telling you.I,Lord Sesshoumaru command you to get over here!"I shouted.She whimpered at my shouting but obeyed.She walked over and sat around five feet away from me.I walked over to her and sat next to her.She looked at me and I studied her eyes.I could see the fear in them.I've been following him for eight years and he's never raised his voice at me...She thought.I sighed softly and placed a hand on her cheek "Rin...I'm sorry I shouted at you...I just don't want you to get sick.That's all."I stroked her cheek with my thumb and with the glow of thw fire,I could see her blush.She smiled a little then yawned.The sun had gone down quite some time ago and I draped my arm across the back of her neck.She cuddled close to me and hugged her knees.She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.I looked at her as she slept and smiled a little.I kissed the top of her head before closing my eyes and falling asleep as well.  
  
***Rin's P.O.V*** I awoke with Sesshoumaru's arm around my neck,him still sleeping.The sun was just barely visible over the horizon.I gently slipped from his arms' grip and walked to a near by stream.I knelt beside it and looked at my reflection.I visualized Sesshoumaru's behind me and smiled.I whispered softly "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru...How I love you..."before scooping up some water and splashing it on my face.I felt something on my shoulder and my eyes shot open.I jumped up and spun around.It's was Sesshoumaru and I sighed in relief "Thank God it's just you.I thought it was Inuyasha or something."He smirked his cute,sexy smile and said"Nope.Just plain old me."I turned my back to him and knelt by the stream and scooped up some more water which I drank.Lord Sesshoumaru knelt beside me and did the same.I looked at him and her caught my stare"What is it Rin?Do I have something on my face?"He asked then looked at him reflection in the water"No Lord Sesshoumaru.It's nothing."I blushed a little then stood up.I walked back to camp and Sesshoumaru followed me a couple feet behind me.We reached out camp and he put out the fire and took the tent down.I looked at him and thought to myself I'll help out some more...He's always doing the work...And grabbed the tent from him.I folded it up.He looked startled at me doing this.He then took it back from me and put it into the bundle he carried on his back.He grunted as he pulled it over his shoulder.I pulled the bag from his grip and slung it over my own shoulder.I had trouble standing straight up but within seconds I had already started walking.He arched a brow at my behavior and followed me in silence. 


	2. Chapter1

A/N:About the last chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else.So yeah. Please don't be mad at me! He he.Anyway here's the next!  
  
***Rin's P.O.V*** I decided to look for Inuyasha so I climbed down from the ledge of the cliff and wandered into the forest.I walked for a little while until I came across the clearing where Sesshoumaru and I were going to camp out.I gasped 'Sesshoumaru!'I wondered where he was.Knowing him,he would have been looking for me.But what if he had looked for me?I walked to the East and came across another clearing. "Stay away from Rin Inuyahsa!"said Sesshoumaru.Inuyasha smirked "How come?She doesn't have a problem with me being around her.Or kissing her."I growled and shouted "Yes I do!!"I slapped my hand over my mouth but they had heard me.Inuyasha jumped at me and landed infront of me with a thud.He grinned evilly and grabbed hold of my wrist.In one swift movement,he had my arm twisted behind my back and his lips to mine.  
  
***End P.O.V***  
  
Sesshoumaru was furious.He drew his sword and charged,slashing Inuyasha across the chest.Inuyasha let go of Rin and fell to the ground,his arm across the wound.Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and hugged him tight.This surpised him. "Rin.Why do you embrace me like this?" He asked.She looked at him "Because I..I."Inuyasha interrupted her "Iron reaver soul stealer!"Inuyasha slashed Sesshoumaru from his left shoulder to the right side of his rib cage.Sesshoumaru fell to the ground and Inu smirked. "Face it bro.She's mine." He laughed and turned to Rin. "Inu.Yasha."Sesshoumaru whispered.Inu ignored him. "Inuyasha"He repeated yet Inuyasha still didn't answer. "I know you can hear me little brother."He said coolly.No reply.Sesshouamru grew annoyed with this and shouted "Hey momma's puppy!!"At this,Rin giggled which made Inuyasha twitch in anger.He spun around "Don't ever call me that stupid ass!Just because mom favored me,doesn't mean you should still have a grudge about It!"Rin burst out laughing.Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just stared at her.She started breathing heavily and fell to the ground,still laughing.Sesshoumaru knelt beside her "Rin.Are you alright?"Laughter. "Rin.Can you breathe?"Giggles. "Rin.Stop it.Stop laughing now."She took a couple deep breaths and stood up "Yes,"soft giggle "Milord."She stood there,smiling and Inuyahsa said "Now that giggle box is done."Sesshoumaru nodded. "Where were we?" "I forgot." "So did I."They both shrugged and Inuyasha waved good bye and headed off into the forest.Sesshoumaru turned to Rin "Why'd you run away?" He asked "Don't you want to stay with me Rin?" He asked,a saddened look in his eyes.Rin shook her head "No Sesshy!Of course I want to stay with you.Inuyasha kidnapped me.I'm sorry.The truth is Sesshoumaru.I."She looked at him,her lips curved into a soft smile. "Sesshoumaru,I love you."  
  
A/N:So that was the chapter.Sorry about not updating for such a long time.I was busy.Anyhoo I hoped you like it!!Please R/R thankies!!-  
Sesshy-is-Kewl =^.^= 


	3. Chapter3

***Sesshoumaru's P.O.V***  
  
I followed,Rin who now was carrying the pack.I slowly walked behind her,and sighed softly.I kept on walking until all of a sudden I tripped over a rock.I hit the ground and groaned in pain.Rin spun around and set the pack down.She ran to me and knelt down by my side. "Sesshoumaru!!are you alright?"She asked frantically.I looked up at her and nodded.She sighed in relief "Are you hurt?"She asked as I stood up "I can't move my left arm,but besides that I'm fine."She looked at my arm,the wrist was twisted in a position that looked extremely painful.She pulled out some bandages and wrapped my wrist in it.Rin then tied the ends of the bandages around my neck so it was a sling type thing.She picked up the pack and said "Next time be more careful."Then she started walking again.I followed closely behind her,avoiding all the rocks sticking out of the ground.We walked,not talking at all.The leaves crunched beneath our feet.Finally after about 45 minutes of silence,we reached a small town.A couple people stared as we walked through the town.One little girl ran up to Rin and tugged on her kimono sleeve.Rin looked down and smiled "Hello little one."The girl was about to say something when she saw me.Her eyes grew big and she toddled over to me.I smied down at her and she grabbed the fur on my shoulder.She tugged and it slid off onto the ground.She squealed in excitement and jumped on it.She rubbed the soft fluff against her cheek and giggled in glee.Rin smiled and laughed softly.  
  
***Rin's P.O.V***  
  
I looked at the little girl and she reminded me of myself when I was young.So happy and energetic.A young woman,not looking much older than me came out of a small cabin and looked at the little girl.She gasped and yelled "Amorie!Get off the ground!"The woman turned to us and bowed slightly"A thousand pardons for my daughter's behavior."Sesshoumaru shook his head "No it's fine.She did nothing wrong."And he picked up the fluff from the ground.He brushed it off and put it back over his shoulder.I looked at the little girl again and she was hiding behind her mother's legs.The woman told her to go inside and the girl looked at us and smiled before turning and running into the cabin.The woman bowed again and then stood up again "My name is Chihiro Tomosaki.That was my daughter Amorie Tomosaki."I bowed in return "I'm Rin"Sesshoumaru nodded "I am Sesshoumaru,Great Lord of the Westlands."The woman bowed again and heard someone scream from inside "Amorie!!"She yelled then looked back at us "I'm sorry but I must leave now.It was pleasant meeting you Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru."She then turned and walked back into the cabin.As we walked through the town,I noticed the sun was beginning to set.Sesshoumaru looked at me and said "I'll go find us somewhere to camp out.You stay here."I shook my head "I'll go.You stay"And with out letting him answer,I ran into the woods with the pack on the shoulder.After finding a nice clearing,I began to set up the tent.I heard a rustle behind me and turned to see what it was but saw nothing.I figured it was just an animal and finished pitching the tent.Suddenly something grabbed my by the arm and pushed two fingers into my neck causing me to scream for a quick second before falling to the ground unconscious.The thing picked me up and ran away.Hours later,I woke and looked up with blurred vision.With the moon light,I made out a man with silvery hair.I thought it to be Sesshoumaru so I didn't say anything.I sat up and blinked a couple times and my vision returned to normal."Ah,you're awake"Said a voice that was farmiliar,but it wasn't Sesshoumaru's.I looked closely and saw he was dressed in red.I looked at his hair and noticed it was more of a white than silver.I looked closely at his head and saw.Dog ears??"Inu..Yasha?"I stammered."The one and only.Now get up"He growled and I stood,my knees shaking ***End P.O.V***  
Rin looked at Inuyasha with a confused look.Meanwhile,Sesshoumaru,having not seen Rin for hours,had ventured into the forest in hope of finding what was taking so long.He came to the clearing and saw the tent but no Rin. "Rin?Rin where are you?"He called into the darkness.She's gone He thought.Sesshoumaru looked to the east and headed in that direction wondering if she was getting fire wood or something.Inuyasha began walking up a small path and said not looking at me "Get over here Rin"I ran to catch up to him.He stopped and turned around.He told me to climb onto his back and I did.He then jumped into a tree and jumped from tree to tree.When we reached the side of a mountain,he told me to hold on tight and he jumped onto a rocky ledge.He walked into a cave that was there and told me to get off.I climbed off his back and he walked farther into the cave.He light a small fire,illuminating the huge cave.I stood there,amaized at the size.There were two straw beds,one of them has straw mashed down as though someone had slept on it and the other had no mashed down straw.Rin glanced over at Inuyasha who was sitting in a corner by the fire.Rin decided to have a look around so she grabbed a flaming piece of wood and wandered farther back in the cave.She held the flame in the air,and glanced around the cave.She heard voices to the left so she silently crept over to have a look.With the light of the flame,she could see two people.She squinted and got a better look.There was a woman,about twenty five or twenty six with long dark hair.She was wearing a kimono with different shades of pink,and on her back was something that looked like a boomerang but it was huge.The other person was a man,around the same age as the woman.He was dressed in purple and dark blue and had a golden staff in his hand.They were talking and the man grabbed the woman's butt."Miroku!"She yelled and slapped him in the face.He fell to the floor and sat up,rubbing the side of his face."It was worth the pain."Miroku said.  
  
***Sesshoumaru's P.O.V***  
  
I looked for hours trying to find Rin but had no luck.I sighed and headed back to camp.Where could she have gone?!?!I thought to myself as I sat on the ground.I sighed a long heavy sigh and lit a fire.Tomorrow in the morning,before dawn,I'll go look for her some more.But right now I need to get some sleep.I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
***End P.O.V***  
  
As Sesshoumaru slept,Rin continued to watch the Miroku and the woman talk.The woman slapped him several times more and Rin tried her hardest not to laugh.Finally after the sixth slapping,Miroku asked the woman "Sango,why do you keep slapping me?"Sango,as she is now known replied smugly "Because you're being a pervert."Rin laughed out loud then quickly covered her mouth.Miroku and Sango stopped talking and looked in my direction.Miroku stood up as though he were protecting Sango "Who's there?"He shouted into the darkness.At this point,Rin's 'torch' had gone out and she stepped closer to them.Sango picked up a real torch and help it up,revealing Rin's face."Rin?"She asked.Rin nodded and Miroku looked at her,smiling.Miroku walked over to Rin and took her hands in his.He looked into her eyes and said "You're a beautiful young woman and I know we just met but will you please bear my children? "Rin blushed and slapped him,causing him to fall to the floor.Sango laughed and smiled at Rin "Nice one!"Miroku stood up,once again rubbing his cheek "Now I've got two of 'em."He said sadly. "Rin!Get over here!"Inuyasha called from near the entrance.Rin bowed slightly to Miroku and Sango before running back to Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha?"She asked as she walked to where he was sitting. "Sit down on your bed."He ordered and she sat.  
  
***Rin's P.O.V***  
  
I looked at Inuyasha,wondering why he wanted me over here.He looked at me,his golden eyes glittering in a weird way. "What Inuyasha?"I asked,a little uncomfortable.He stood up and walked over to me.He sat next to me and put his hand under my chin,lifting my head so he could see my eyes.He brushed my bangs from my eyes and smiled.After he stared at me eyes for a few seconds,he whispered "You have eyes like Kagome had."He frowned and growled. "I loved Kagome.Then Sesshoumaru took her from me.Stole her life.But I'll get my revenge." 


	4. Chapter4

A/N:Yeah....Sorry bout chapter 2...it got cut off.....for some reason....anyways here's chapter 3...I guess  
  
***Was s'posed to be last sentence of last chappie*** He made a fist then looked to me,smiling evilly "And you'll be a very big help.."  
  
***End P.O.V*** Rin was frightened and backed up to the wall of the cave.Inuyasha crawled over to her and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.He then leaned over and kissed Rin roughly.  
  
She drew back,hitting her head on the cave's wall.Rin let out a whimper of pain and Inuyasha put his arms around her.  
  
He held her tightly to his chest and kissed her neck gently "No!"She yelled and tried to get away but his grip tightened.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran to where we were.Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Rin and frowned "Inu,Inu,Inu.I can't believe you!Going after your brother's girl."  
  
Inuyasha growled and said "Go away Miroku and Sango.This is between us."Sango laughed a little before turning and walking away.Miroku saw he leave and ran after her,leaving the two alone once again.  
  
***Sesshoumaru's P.O.V***  
  
When I woke up the next moring,the sun hadn't risen yet.I stood up and stretched.  
  
When I turned around,I expected to see Rin but then remembered that she was gone.I packed up camp and headed towards the mountains.  
  
After a couple hours,I reached the side of the mountain.  
  
I knelt down then jumped up to the small ledge.I found a cave and slowly walked inside.What I saw made me sick.  
  
I looked at the straw bed,with two half-naked bodies on it.I reconized them at once;Rin and Inuyasha.Their bodies were pressed against each other.  
  
Inuyasha's hand was over her naked chest.I bit back tears and thought to myself 'W-what?Why is she here?Did she run away to.Be with him.?'  
  
I sighed softly,and felt my heart rip into two pieces.I walked over to her and gently kissed her lips."I love you and always will.Please don't forget me."I whispered to her.  
  
I stood up and took one last glance at her,memorizing the look of happiness on her face.A tear rolled down my cheek and I walked to the enterance.  
  
My foot steps echoed and I reached the ledge when I heard Rin say something.It sounded like 'Sesshoumaru...Please don't leave me..'  
  
But when I thought about it I just figured I was imagining it.I looked over at her once last time before jumping down to the ground.My sword clanged on the ground and I stood up.I sighed softly,my chest hurt a lot.A tear fell from my left eye as I walked away  
  
***End P.O.V***  
  
A few hours later,Rin woke up to find Miroku staring at her,drooling a little. "MIROKU!!!!"SLAP!!!Rin slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
She jumped up and grabbed her shirt.She put it on as quickly as she could.Rin looked around "Where's Inuyasha?".Miroku smirked "Didn't have enough last night did ya?" I perked a brow at him "Excuse me?" He shook his head. "Never mind...."  
  
Wee hee he.Did you like this chappie??I hope so.I had fun writing it.Please gimme some reviews or whatever thankies!!! 


	5. Chapter 5Confessions

A/N:Here's the next chapter.I hope you like it.I also hope you liked my last and forgave me for taking such a long time.Well here it is..  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there,shocked at what he had just heard "You.What?"He said after a long while of silence.  
  
Rin looked down at her feet "I love you.I love every thing about you.Your eyes,your hair,your face,your occasional smile and your very rare laugh.I'm crazy about you milord."  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips formed a soft smile "Rin.Please look up"Rin lifted her head but refused to make eye contact.  
  
"Rin.Look at me."She wouldn't.Finally,Sesshoumaru cupped her chin in his hand and brought her head up so their eyes met.  
  
"Rin,I love you too.I love you so very much.I did not know how to tell you.I-I was.Afraid to."At this he laughed softly  
  
"Imagine that.I,Sesshoumaru,Great Lord of The Westlands,afraid of confessing my true feelings to a mere human girl"Rin pouted a little and fought back giggles which within seconds escaped.Sesshoumaru silenced them by pressing his lips gently to hers.  
  
***Rin's P.O.V***  
  
I could have died then.I felt a tingly sensation sweep through out my body.It was like magic.His lips were as perfect as I had dreamed them to be,even better.  
  
After a moment he pulled away.He smiled down at me and placed a hand on my cheek.He stroked my cheek with his thumb and smiled warmly.  
  
I wanted to taste his lips again.I wanted so much more than that.I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against mine.I wanted,no needed him.  
  
No.Don't think like that.But then again,what harm could it do?Oh,only get me killed.Nothing big.I sighed  
  
He looked down at me "What is it Rin?"He asked.I shook my head "It's nothing Milord"I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything.He simply stood there in silence,his beautiful golden eyes staring off into no where.  
  
I bit my lip,the silence getting to me.Finally I broke it "Well..I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs.If you'd like to join me."A blush crept over my face.  
  
He smiled shyly "If I'd like to join you.What?"  
  
I giggled softly "You can."He thought about it a moment and nodded "I believe I will."  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning and I smiled "O-okay."  
  
I walked a little bit into the forest and found a hot spring I had spotted earlier and Sesshoumaru fallowed.  
  
I slowly took off my kimono top,then my bottoms.I could feel Sesshie's eyes burning into the skin of my back and a smiled a little.  
  
I stepped into the spring,allowing my body to adjust to the warmth.After doing so,I slid into the water so everything below my shoulders was submerged.  
  
***End P.O.V*** With her back turned to him,Sesshoumaru began undressing himself.He walked to the spring and lowered himself into the water.  
  
He looked at Rin,smiling softly.He could see her shivering,so he moved closer to her and draped am arm across her shoulders,pulling her close.  
  
Her cheeks reddened and Sesshoumaru looked down at her.Her blush grew deeper and she smiled a little.  
  
(Next part.Sorta Lemony...But it's not very detailed.So.Yeah.Enjoy!) ***Sesshie's P.O.V*** I longed to taste her lips,feel them on my own.  
  
I lowered my head down and softly pressed my lips to hers.My need grew and I broke the kiss.  
  
I pulled her onto my lap and now that her chest was exposed,I could tell she was embarrassed.  
  
I looked at her,a sly grin on my lips and placed my hands on her chest.  
  
A soft whimper escaped her lips as I slowly rubbed her breasts.This whimper turned to a moan and she smiled.  
  
I stopped rubbing and brushed my lips against her shoulder.I kissed up to her neck and softly nibbled,not wanting to break the skin.  
  
I kissed up to her ear and licked at the lobe.Another moan came from her and she looked at me,a lustful look in her eyes.She pressed her lips to my chest and kissed all around. She licked and blew on my left nipple and nibbled on it before going to the right.I placed my hand on her right thigh and rubbed.  
  
At this,she stopped what she was doing and looked me in the eyes.She kissed me on the lips,her tongue licked at my lower lip and I opened my mouth,allowing her tongue to enter.  
  
After she broke away,she asked if she could wash my back.I nodded and turned around.She reached out to her clothing and pulled out a cloth from a pocket.  
  
She soaked it and gently scrubbed away the days of dirt on my back.I smiled and closed my eyes,enjoying this.  
  
An hour or so later,we got out after having numerous more kissing sessions.She put her clothing back on,as did I,and smiled at me.  
  
I drew her close and put my hand on the back of her head,pressing it to my chest.I rested my chin on her head and whispered "Rin,I love you more than words can say.I will love and protect you forever and I promise never to hurt you"  
  
***End P.O.V*** They fell asleep in each other's arms,dreaming of one another.  
  
Before Rin fell asleep,she thought of the words he had said.She smiled,knowing for the first time in a while,some one truly loved her.  
  
So that's the end of this chapter.Please read the next chapter which will be posted soon,I hope 


	6. Chapter 6The Mysterious Girl

  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke just as the sun was rising.He yawned and looked over at Rin who was curled up,leaning against a tree.He smiled and stood up and walked to a stream near by.He washed off his face and went back to where he and Rin had slept.  
  
Her eyes opened and she smiled a little "Morning Milord"She said groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes."Good morning Rin.How did you sleep?" She stood up and stretched "I slept well I suppose.."  
  
She groaned and plopped back down "I'm too.Tired.Must.Sleep"She curled back up and closed her eyes.Sesshie smiled and draped a blanket over her."I'm going to go for a walk.I'll be back soon"He said as he walked away.Rin nodded as she fell back asleep.  
  
***Sesshie's P.O.V*** I took a deep breath as I walked in the woods.I exhaled and came to a small clearing.I walked to the other side,not paying attention to anything really.  
  
I heard leaves rustle above me and I looked up.Not seeing anything I shrugged and figured it was an animal.  
  
I walked on and heard a soft thud behind me.I turned around and saw a girl.She looked about 15,Rin's age.She had long,pale lavender hair and wore a purple kimono top and a navy kimono skirt.She had a golden band around her forehead and a blue flower like mark of her left cheek.  
  
She seemed odd looking,but her eyes were the strangest.They were pale,pale blue,with a mystical look to them.  
  
She simply stood there,gazing into my eyes.Then she spoke "My name is Mitsumi Takanahshi.Pleased to meet you."Her voice was like a whisper,soft and dripping with syrup.  
  
It was high and sweet.She bowed a little and I nodded.She then said something I didn't understand "A shi rah la hast a hai.No don desh."  
  
***End P.O.V*** His eyes fogged and drained of their color.He said choppily "I am your servant mistress Mitsumi.I shall obey your every command."  
  
His voice wasn't how it normally was,but instead cold and each word dripped with venom.Mitsumi smirked evilly "Good.Now..Tell me everything about you..I must know the story of your life."  
  
So he told her everything and she listened carefully.After he finished speaking,she nodded and asked "Do you have any one traveling with you?"  
  
.Sesshoumaru nodded "Yes mistress.Rin,my love."She grimaced at this word 'love'.  
  
She told him "You must end your love with her."He opened his mouth to object but she glared at him so he nodded "As my mistress wishes."  
  
She smiled and said "Good.Now go"He nodded and walked back to the camp.He found Rin,still asleep and he walked over to her. "Rin.Rin wake up.Rin please wake up."He shook her gently and she woke up  
  
"What.."She stood up and stretched. "Good morning"She smiled.His expression didn't change "Good morning Rin.I'm afraid I have something to tell you."  
  
She looked up at him,suddenly fully awake.She noticed his voice and nodded "O-okay..What is it?"  
  
He looked away from her "I.I love someone.el-" By then Mitsumi had come and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Rin stood there,in shock.'He doesn't draw back?He doesn't fight her?He simply allows her to kiss him?!'Her mind raced.Mitsumi pulled away grinning.Sesshoumaru simply stood there,not showing any facial expressions.  
  
Tears came to Rin's eyes "Why..Sesshoumaru dammit why?!"She fell to her hands and knees,her head hung. "Why...W-why did you do this to me?I.I thought you loved me.I thought you cared about me!"  
  
Mitsumi snorted "Loved you?Ha!As I've heard,he hated you.He only let you follow him because he felt sorry.After a year or so,he grew tired of you so he had Jaken try to rid of you."  
  
Rin looked up "No.No he wouldn't..He said he loved me and I believe him."Mitsumi laughed and rolled her eyes "Believe what you wish..Now we must go."She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru "Come Sesshoumaru.Let us leave"  
  
She walked away.He turned and followed,with out so much as looking back.Rin continued to cry as they walked away.  
  
Mitsumi looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled "Nice job.."Sesshoumaru didn't respond,he simply focused on the road ahead.She frowned and looked away from him,her arms across her chest.  
  
They walked on for a little while in silence when Sesshoumaru asked "Why did you make me do that to Rin?" "Because I can't have anyone messing this up."She replied.He stopped "Messing what up?" "My plan to get back at your half wit brother Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at her "Why do you wish to get back at him?"Mitsumi looked into the sky,obviously deep in thought.  
  
Her blue eyes shone and Sesshoumaru thought he saw tears forming.Finally she said "Well.  
  
Once a long time ago,when I was 15 or so,I feel deeply in love with Inuyasha.He didn't even know I existed though,plus he loved Kikyo.One day though,he got injured during a battle with some demons so I rushed to his side to nurse his wounds.After he healed,he asked me if there was anything he could do to repay me. (A/N:This obviously was when Inuyasha had manners..)I asked him for."She laughed a little and shook her head,a smile on her face "I asked him for just one kiss.He said no,of course."  
  
***Flash Back*** "You could repay me with a kiss.Oh please Inuyasha,just one?!"Mitsumi begged.The expression on Inuyasha's face twisted into an ugly scowl and he hissed "Kiss you?!Never!"  
  
And he ran off with out so much as even thanking her.Tears filled her eyes and she sat there,trying her hardest not to cry.She stood up and blinked away the tears.  
***End Flash Back***  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she told the story and she closed her eyes.Sesshoumaru stood there,completely still as she cried.  
  
After a few minutes her tears had slowed and then stopped all together.She wiped her eyes and looked up at him "So you want to pay him back for breaking your heart?"He asked.  
  
Mitsumi nodded.Sesshoumaru thought for a moment then said "Well,we could find someone to un break your heart.Someone who could take your mind off of or perhaps even make you forget Inuyasha."  
  
Mitsumi shrugged a little "It may work."She sighed "I suppose it's worth a try."  
  
***Meanwhile,back where Rin is*** Rin sat there,crying until her eyes stung which made her cry even more.But she wasn't just crying because of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Over the years,she kept her feelings inside.She hadn't cried for years.She cried on and on and on,her eyes swollen and soar.  
  
Finally,she collapsed and closed her eyes,falling into a light sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7The boy

Mitsumi and Sesshoumaru walked together in silence until they reached a small town.Mistumi looked aound and thought to herself "This place looks familiar.Have I been here before?"  
  
She shrugged it off and walked to a shrine like building.She read a sign 'Sakanaru Shrine' "I knew it!This is where I first saw.Inuyasha"She said to herself.She felt her eyes tearing up.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun around,throwing her arms around him.She pressed her face to his chest and cried.  
  
Her sobs were muffled by his chest and he looked down at her.Her shoulders were heaving,her breaths shallow and quick.  
  
Slowly her tears stopped falling and she dried her eyes.She released her grip around Sesshoumaru and he looked down at her "Why do you cry?"He asked.  
  
She didn't reply for a moment then said "In this village is where I first laid eyes on Inuyasha."Her voice cracked a couple times.  
  
She pointed to a willow tree "That's where he stole my heart,and that's where he broke it."Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
He walked up to the shrine building and pulled open the door.He stepped inside,allowing Mitsumi to come in before closing it.  
  
He looked around.Most of the inside was run down,the support beams split and rotted causing the upper level floor to sink down.  
  
Mitsumi walked on the dust covered wooden floor and turned into another room.She looked around,smiling a little.  
  
Memories of when she was little filled her head.She remembered the time when she was about 4 she and her friends used to play hide-and-seek.  
  
Back then the place was in tip top shape and free of any dust.She sighed,saddened at the condition of the place.  
  
She heard a thump.Thinking it was Sesshoumaru,she walked to the room he was in and saw him standing there listening closely.Thud.  
  
"It's coming from upstairs."He said as he dashed up a flight of rotted wooden stairs.One fell through but he kept going.  
  
Reaching the upper level,he looked around.Suddenly a flash of silver whizzed by his face and stuck into one of the walls.  
  
He looked to see what it was.It was a large hook like thing attached to a chian.Images of this weapon flashed through his head.  
  
He shook them away and traced it into the shadows with his eyes. "Get out of here."A voice from the shadows called.  
  
The voice was familiar,yet unknown to him.Sesshoumaru stepped forward "Show your self!"He said.  
  
The person yanked on the weapon's chain and caught it. "Get out of here now!"The person yelled and charged at Sesshy,his face visible in the moon light for a brief second.  
  
'I know I've seen him-'Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of splitting wood.The floor fell through,the person falling along with it.  
  
Sessshoumaru ran to the stairs and half ran half fell down them.He dashed into the room and saw the man,a boy really,sprawled across the broke wood and debris.  
  
Mitsumi looked at him for a second.He had dark brown hair,tied into a small pony tail on the back of his head,milky white skin sprinkled with freckles.  
  
His eyes were clenched together so Mitsumi couldn't see the color.The boy rolled over,off the wood onto his stomach and moaned in pain.  
  
Mitsumi saw a large piece of wood stabbed into his back.She knelt down and wrapped a hand around it and in one swift motion had it out of him and across the floor.  
  
He screamed out in pain.Mitsumi quickly placed her hand on the open wound and it slowly closed,leaving a large scar.  
  
The boy rolled over back onto his back,his eyes wide. "How'd.What'd.Why'd.Thanks."He stuttered.Mitsumi smiled "You're welcome"  
  
***Mitsumi's P.O.V*** I looked at him,gazing into his brown (A/N:I think?)eyes.'he's so handsome..'I thought.  
  
His cheeks turned a light red after a moment "What?Do I have something on my face?"I laughed softly "No,there's nothing on your face."  
  
I stood and bowed "I'm Mitsumi.What's your name?"The boy struggled to stand and after he did he bowed in return "I'm Kohaku" A/N:Well,that's it..Til next time.I hope you liked it.So anyway.Bye bye 


	8. Chapter8 Shes Gone!

Rin had been wandering around,not really aiming to go anywhere.Her mind had been clouded with images of Sesshoumaru,she could hear his voice.  
  
Eventually she had had enough and she fell to her knees in the middle of a town road,her hands covering her ears,her eyes clenched tightly together.  
  
"STOP TORTURING ME DAMN IT!!!!"She screamed and broke into tears.  
  
She bent so her forehead touched the dirt and cried on and on.  
  
A young woman walked up to her "Excuse me miss,but my father's cart has to come by and he has poor vision,so if you do not move,he may hit you.So would you please move?"  
  
Rin glared at her and stood up,pointing a shaking finger at her "You.Want me to move?Do you have any idea what I've been through?No you don't.So go ahead and run me over.What the hell will I care."  
  
The young woman ran back to her father and he just took the cart to another road.  
  
Rin later on stood up and walked to a sword shop and handed the man at the table a small bag pouch.  
  
"Please..Please make me a sword."She said.The sword forger opened the pouch and emptied its contents onto a small wooden table.He fingered through it.  
  
A small ivory comb,a locket of silver,a few pieces of gold,and a gorgeous ring set with pearls and pale blue crystals which the forger seemed to like.  
  
He looked up at her and laughed a little "Well,miss,I can make you a sword of half silver,half iron,13 inches,for this ring.How about it?"  
  
She nodded and the forger swept everything else back into the pouch and handed it back to her.  
  
She tucked it into her kimono sleeve and he said "It'll take about a day.Come back tomorrow"  
  
She nodded "Thank you"and walked towards a tavern and inn.She stepped inside and walked to the woman behind the bar and asked how much a room for one night would be.  
  
The woman replied "For one night,its three pieces of gold"Rin dug through her bag and found three pieces and handed them over.  
  
The woman smiled and took the gold and in return,handed Rin a copper door key.  
  
She looked at the key '19' was printed on it so she walked up the stairs to the door that said 19 on it.She unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
  
The room was small,and had a fire place with the embers of last night's fire and a single bed with a straw-stuffed mattress. "Well,its not much,but its still something.."  
  
She sighed as she kicked off her sandals and slumped onto the bed.She felt her eyes tearing up again "No..I can't.cry..."  
  
She tired to hold then in but soon she gave up and let them come.The kept coming and as hard as she tried,she couldn't slow them.  
  
She cried on and on.She continued to cry until she drifted off to sleep.She awoke when a person knocked on her door.  
  
She lazily got up and slowly walked to the door.She opened it and a maid stood there "Hello miss.Might I clean up your room a bit?I'm terribly sorry but I didn't have a chance to after the last guest left."  
  
Rin nodded and the maid stepped in.She put on new bed covers,lit the fire,swept and lit a small wax candle.  
  
She nodded after she was finished and walked out of the room.Rin closed the door and flopped back onto the bed.  
  
She fell back asleep,not even bothering to undress or ever pull up the covers.  
  
***Back to where Sessh and Mitsumi are***  
  
"Nice to meet you Mitsumi"The boy known as Kohaku said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kohaku."Kohaku just then realized Sesshoumaru standing there  
  
"Sessh.oumaru?"He asked.Sesshoumaru nodded.Kohaku thought for a second then asked "Where is Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a second on how to explain it but didn't know how "She.Um.Well.I had t-"Mitsumi interrupted "She is back at her home..Married."  
  
Kohaku then asked "So..You two are together?"He asked,his eyes saddened.  
  
Mitsumi shook her head "No no no no no!See,his brother Inuyasha,broke my heart.So I need help forgetting Inuyasha.I'm not with Sesshoumaru though."  
  
Kohaku's eyes brightened up and smiled.  
  
***Back to Rin*** The next morning,Rin woke up and rubbed her eyes.Soon after,she stood and put her sandals on,grabbed her pouch and headed out the door of her room.  
  
"Thank you.."She murmured as she walked passed the bar counter and out the door.  
  
She trudged over to the sword shop and to the table "My sword sir?"He nodded and handed her freshly made sword "Thank you sir"  
  
She had decided to carry around a sword for protection,and,for when she finally had had enough,to kill herself.  
  
Over the next days,Rin grew more and more miserable as Mitsumi and Kohaku fell deeply in love with each other.One day,Mitsumi called Sesshoumaru over to talk to her alone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,thank you.Thank you ever so much for making me happy.Now,you are free.Ah sloh shah,v'adin."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes regained their color and he blinked a couple times "Where.Am I?Where is Rin?Is she alright?"  
  
Mitsumi answered his questions "You are in the forest of the Unknown,I'm not sure if Rin is alright,nor do I know where she is."  
  
"I have to find her..Good bye Miss Mitsumi."He said then he left.He searched every town,every village,every forest for days.He searched on until night fall one night.  
  
***Rin's P.O.V*** I had had enough.I walked until I found a field near an abandoned town and knelt in the grass.It was night time,I could hardly see anything.I unsheathed my sword and pressed the tip of it to where my heart was.  
  
"Good bye world."I whispered  
  
***Sesshoumaru's P.O.V*** I came to a field and saw some one kneeling in the grass.They had a sword to their chest and I heard them whisper something.Their voice sounded familiar..Could it be.  
  
***End P.O.V***  
  
Rin pressed the sword deep into her chest and let out a whimper of pain and then something snapped in Sesshoumaru  
  
"Rin?Rin no!"He ran to her side and cradled her close "Please Rin.Don't leave me.." "I..Love you Sessho-.."  
  
Her voice was cut off and she fell limp in his arms.Her crimson blood stained her kimono and glistened in the mood light.  
  
A/N:I'm thinking about ending this next chapter.I hope you liked this one! 


	9. Chapter9The Deal and The End

Sesshoumaru held Rin close to his chest,his chin rested on her head "No..Please don't leave me Rin.I need you..I love you..Please.."  
  
He cried to her,though he was only whispering to the shadows.  
  
Suddenly,something shot out from the bushes and grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's shoulder,throwing him back.  
  
He let go of his grip on Rin and he heard laughter.High,rich laughter of a woman.  
  
He jumped up and ran towards Rin.A vine sprang out and grabbed Rin's lifeless body,lifting her up.  
  
Her head snapped forward as it yanked her into the forest. "No!"Sessh cried as he ran into the forest after her.  
  
He ran on until he found an area where the trees had been knocked down.  
  
There,in the middle,was a huge flower bud on a stem rising about 20 feet in the air.  
  
Part of it had been peeled down,revealing bright red flower petals.Thick vines surrounded it.  
  
It looked like a giant throne of some sort.There,on a thick vine above the top of the bud was Rin.  
  
Her hands and feet were wrapped in vines that held her up.Her head was hung down.  
  
Laughter.The woman the laughter was coming from jumped down from her throne.  
  
The moon supplied enough light that he could see her well.She had red (A/N:Well,the color hair red heads have.)and kind of glowing green eyes.  
  
She wore a shirt skirt made of leaves and a top barely long enough to cover her entire chest.  
  
"Poor Sesshoumaru.So helpless.So lonely.So sad.."She cooed in a sarcastic tone  
  
"All alone with out your darling Rin.."She giggled  
  
"No way to revive her now is there.Oh!Wait there is!Your Tenseiga!But,even though you have it,I've got Rin.Darn.."  
  
She giggled some more "But I am willing to make a trade.Both of your swords for her."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled "You want my Tenseiga and my Toukijin?"She nodded "Precisely!But if you don't..This is what I'll do to her!"  
  
With that,she climbed up to Rin's body and stroked her index nail on Rin's right cheek then jumped down.  
  
"Watch closely!".Suddenly,Rin's skin grew paler and her veins showed through.  
  
Where the woman had touched Rin's cheek,the skin sizzled and melted away a little.  
  
"No!"He cried out.The woman giggled "Now,do we have a deal?"He thought this over  
  
"But if I get Rin back..I won't be able to revive her.But I can't just leave her here!"He said to himself  
  
Finally,he sighed and nodded  
  
"We have a deal"  
  
The woman squealed in delight "Oh perfect!"  
  
She snapped her fingers and the vines released Rin's body,allowing it to fall to the ground.  
  
Next,Sesshoumaru's swords faded from their cases and reappeared one in each of the woman's hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to Rin and kneeled down beside her.He traced his finger over the cut and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."  
  
He picked her up,one arm under her knee caps and the other by her shoulders.  
  
He carried her away "Fair thee well!"The woman called,giggling.  
  
The next morning,Sesshoumaru awoke to find someone humming while they warmed their hands by a fire.  
  
He immediately recognized the person.  
  
"Rin!You're alive!I can't believe it you're alive!"  
  
He jumped up,his eyes tearing up,and tried to hug her.His arms went right through her and she faded away smiling childishly.  
  
He awoke and looked over at Rin's body,which he had wrapped in cloth to burry the next morning.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
The next morning her awoke again and looked over at her body again.He stood and picked it up gently and began walking.  
  
He walked until her found a small stream by a large willow tree.He set her down and dug a hole large enough for her to fit in.  
  
After,her unwrapped her from the cloth and stared at her.He knelt down and kissed her cold dead lips and though he couldn't see it yet,her body changed.  
  
Her skin became its normal color and Sesshoumaru felt her lips warm up.He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
Her eye lids fluttered and she opened her eyes up.Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wet  
  
"R-Rin?"He stuttered.  
  
She smiled and he threw his arms around her,crying.  
  
"Rin you came back..But how?"  
  
She shrugged and hugged him back  
  
"I don't know.I just.Became alive again."  
  
She laughed a little and drew back from the hug.He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Rin.I love you.I love you with my whole heart and I always will love you.I promise I will protect you for always and forever."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru.And I shall always love you as well."  
  
He drew her close and kissed her with as much love and passion as he could muster.  
  
Sesshoumaru made Rin his mate and they shared many happy memories.And,at last,Sesshoumaru's icy heart,was melted.  
  
The End 


End file.
